


the galaxy called nielwink

by nyelwinks



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyelwinks/pseuds/nyelwinks
Summary: compilation of my (very short) takes on nielwink — drabbles, imagines, maybe chatfics





	1. index

 

**STORY INDEX**  
  


— seductive

  * [blind explorer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386769/chapters/28181700) — a drabble of daniel exploring in the dark and found something good
  * [ice, baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386769/chapters/28188060) — a (long) drabble of jihoon feeling kinky
  * [made you bark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386769/chapters/28189944) — a drabble on nielwink attempted to role-play



— spazzing out (coming soon)


	2. blind explorer (drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel the explorer touched a questionable object in the dark.

-

Daniel gulped. He almost had a heart attack when he heard someone tried to open the door, but was relieved seconds later as the sound stopped. While he’s glad that the intruder was gone, he’s yet to finish his task. It was dark, making it harder for him to do so.

As Daniel roamed his hands around – reaching for his objective – he could hear a faint snore on his right. Daniel slowly shifted his body to the right, with hands still out to roam around. He almost let out the girliest scream when his fingertips touched something soft. “I wasn’t scared, I was surprised,” he mumbled.

After ruling out hair from the possibility of the thing he touched, he continued to feel the area around it. It’s soft, yet somewhat sturdy. Warm to touch, but Daniel just couldn’t think of anything. The curious Daniel continued to extend his hand as he felt the ‘object’.

_This feels different from what I touched before._

It was soft at first, but it slowly became hard. Quite veiny, somewhat hairy…

“Hyung, your hand is in my pants.”

Jihoon took the Apeach eye-mask off from Daniel’s face.

“Stop playing Blind Explorer and go to sleep, for my dick’s sake.”

Daniel giggled then left several pecks on Jihoon’s cheek.

“Hey, at least it’s fun. And your fault for scamming me.”

“I only said I want to sleep with you. You’re the one misunderstood the whole thing.”

Jihoon turned to face the wall, but that didn’t stop Daniel to hug the younger lad from the back. Daniel fondled Jihoon’s hair before he interlaced his fingers with Jihoon’s.

 

“Of course I’ll take it the other way as it’s been 4 days, 8 hours, and 43 minutes since our last kinky session.”

“…”

“Is it a no for tonight?”

“We only have 1 hour left to sleep before our schedule starts…”

“How about tomorrow?”

 

Jihoon pulled Daniel’s hand up and kissed it gently.

 

“Tomorrow. Promise.”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading as always :)  
> i might update this once in awhile since i'm bad in oneshots and chaptered fics haha  
> thank you very the kamsa.


	3. ice, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a somewhat long drabble of jihoon having a steamy dream.  
>  **important:** jihoon is legal in this chapter.

-

 

“Umh…”

 

A muffled moan escaped from Jihoon’s mouth. He had been trying so hard not to moan, but the chilling sensation going down his abdomen was too much to handle. Daniel dropped the ice cube on Jihoon’s firm abs and began to kiss his beautiful plump lips.

The kiss didn’t last long as Daniel still had his agendas. While they broke the kiss, Jihoon looked deep into the eyes of the bigger man on top of him. It was intense, it was sexy, it was full of anticipation for more. Pleased with what he saw, Daniel smirked before he continued trailing the younger man’s body using the ice.

 

“Daniel, hng..”

Jihoon writhed as the cold sensation circling his belly button. Daniel dropped the ice again and lightly grazed the area with his tongue. Seeing Jihoon squirmed restlessly, Daniel slowly pinched Jihoon’s sensitive spot – the nipples – making him moaned louder than before. He could feel shivers seeping into his skin.

 

“Umh..”

Subconsciously, Jihoon had been trying to pull his shorts down, wanting to free the hard lollipop hiding beneath it. Daniel gently grabbed Jihoon’s little hands – stopping him from doing so.

 

“Patience, baby.”

 

The ice had completely melted by the time, so Daniel tugged the shorts off Jihoon – freeing the naughty little kid down there. Never once Daniel felt disappointed to be welcomed by the size of it. Amazed and thrilled, each time. Daniel brought his face closer to it, mostly teasing Jihoon with a light lick on the shaft. Jihoon’s muscular back arched in spasms, even from the lightest move.

 

“Hyung…”

“Beg for it.”

 

Daniel grazed his teeth on the tip of Jihoon’s thing, and gave a slight pressure to it. Jihoon writhed as he bit back his moans, still wanting to protect his pride as a fellow man. But when Daniel started to play his tongue on the balls, Jihoon couldn’t hold back any longer.

 

“Suck it, please.”

“Still lacking something, baby.”

“Fuck, just do me.”

 

Jihoon was in ecstasy when he felt his thing being wrapped in Daniel’s mouth. But weird enough, he felt the world was shaking harder and harder as Daniel sucked it deeper and deeper.

 

“Jihoon?”

The world suddenly turned black to Jihoon.

“Park Jihoon!”

 

Jihoon opened his eyes, feeling puzzled to see the different surrounding. _Pretty sure I was in the hotel room with Daniel just now…_ but all he could see was condensed mirrors, and Daniel with a worried looking face.

 

“Hyung, why are we here?”

“We’re practising for the comeback, remember?”

“Huh?”

“We were practising and then you… You collapsed. We even called the hospital because you didn’t wake up for 20 minutes.”

“…for that long?”

“But then I saw it went up firmly, so I knew you’re okay.”

 

Jihoon blushed as Daniel giggled happily.

 

“You can’t resist me, eh?” Daniel whispered as he smiled.

“Shut up.” Jihoon pushed Daniel and stood up as he tried to calm himself down. Damn, the dream was too vivid for him to ignore.

“Or I’ll cancel tonight’s plan.”

“Hehehe Jihoon-ah, my baby. You know I love you, right?”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes since Daniel started to throw big hearts to him.

“I know. I love you too.” Jihoon answered with a chuckle.

 

-


	4. made you bark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nielwink first attempt in role-playing.

-

 

“It’s so unfair!”

 

I couldn’t believe I lost the bet. To think that I had to wear this outfit… Like seriously, did he finally outsmart my rock, paper, scissors skills after losing to me for 241 times? And this outfit, how the hell did he think it’d suit me? No matter how many times I looked at it, it just felt so foreign to me.

 

1 bunny ears headband in light pink.

1 white collar with light pink bowtie.

1 pair of sheer and laced brief in bright pink.

And…

1 fluffy bunny tail - butt plug?

 

Hell no, I would never put on the last item. Never. In fact, just by seeing the outfit sent chills down to my spine. I wished I could turn back time but that’s just impossible. I took out my phone and checked the time. I sighed for the 69th time. Shit, I only had 15 minutes left before our date.

No matter how much I wanted to call off our date that night, I rushed to shower and dressed in the given outfit. I made sure to smell good too – by covering my body with multiple sprays of perfume he gave for my birthday last year. The butt plug? I held it in my hand, just in case he needed it instead.

 

-

 

“Aww, you looked so cute in that bunny outfit!” he smirked sneakily as he positioned himself on the bed. I guessed he used the pillow to cover his precious down there, seeing at how he pressed it onto him. That should be me on the bed though, and it should be him wearing this outfit.

 

“I’ll get my revenge sooner. Just wait for it.”

 

I pouted, but was aroused at the fact that he kept looking at me from top to bottom countlessly. He looked extremely amazed, probably never thought I’d agree to be the bunny of the night. I sensed that his chubby cheeks turned red, and his left hand kept on covering his mouth.

Fuck, he was fucking adorable like that. I couldn’t take it any longer so I started to tease him. Lip bites, sexy stares, stroking my knight… I tried my best, but when I noticed his attention was on the bunny tail, I started to break into cold sweats.

 

“You left out an item.”

“Because it’s not for me.”

“Says who?”

“…”

“Put it on.”

“No.”

 

Out of nowhere, he tossed the pillow covering his knight away and bragged at how hard he already was. Slowly, he started to stroke his thing, and his gaze was very seducing. His eyes were glistening with lust, and he kept on moaning while calling for me.

 

“Still won’t put it on.”

“Umh baby… You’re naughty tonight.”

 

He grunted and started to change position. He went on his knee, still directing his knight towards me and pumped it aggressively.

 

“You promised to be a good bunny, right?”

“…”

“Let me fuck you hard tonight.”

 

That’s it, I couldn’t pretend any longer.

 

“Park Jihoon, you’re going to regret everything.”

 

I took off everything and got on bed, with the butt plug still on my hand. He was surprised, but tried to maintain his composure. Tch, this baby thought I’d go soft on him tonight.

 

“You like it rough, baby?”

I planted a deep kiss, forcing my tongue to enter his mouth.

“I’ll make tonight unforgettable to you, baby.”

Jihoon whimpered as I bit his nipples and licked down his abs.

 

“Hyung, stop-“

I playfully traced my fingers along his thigh.

“Hyung, please.”

 

Urgh, he’s giving me that eyes again. The kitten eyes that he knew I’d go weak for. I let him go and we took some time to catch our breath.

 

“Why I am the one being punished when you lost the bet?”

Jihoon whined, still gasping for air.

“Because the bunny tail suits you more?”

I sneakily tried to put it on him, but was caught in action… of course.

“So you like being puppy more, hyung?”

I nodded. I mean, people didn’t claim me to look like Samoyed for no reason.

 

I noticed Jihoon started to smile slyly, and since I acknowledged it’s my turn to be punished, I decided to follow whatever Jihoon asked me to do. Jihoon asked me to be roll over, so I did. Asked to play dead, and I did. He asked me to lick his lips, and I did.

 

“Niel-ah, bark for me.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Wang wang! Wang in English is king king!”

_(t/n: Wang is how dog barks in Korean)_

 

-

 

We cuddled after the sexy time. We never tried role-playing before, but tonight was fun. I could faintly feel his warm breath hitting my bare chest, so I pulled him closer and buried my face on his hair.

 

“I love you.”

 

Jihoon didn’t respond though, he playfully drew things on my chest. I was pretty demanding, I guess, by sliding my hand on his muscular back. He started to giggle, when I said I took the words back.

 

“I love me too.”

“Fuck you!”

“Oh I really want to fuck you too.”

 

-

 

_End._


End file.
